Ilusion rota
by DayanaFantasy
Summary: Nunca te preguntaste... ¿Qué pasaria si la persona que mas amas en el mundo te es infiel? - One shot


_**Historia hecha con objetivos de entretención a los fans, cualquier duda de "plagio" es suma coincidencia, solo disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

><p>- Flaky… e-eres lo mejor de mi vida, significas demasiado para mi, y por eso… - Dijo el peli-verde temblando de los nervios y demasiado sonrojado mirando a los ojos a la única mujer que hacia latir su corazón a más no poder, ambos se encontraban bajo un gran árbol donde las hojas de sus flores caían haciendo una hermosa lluvia de pétalos, el chico se arrodillo sujetando la mano de ella mientras que con la otra sacaba una cajita la que contenía un anillo. - ¿S-Serias mi esposa? – La chica estaba más nerviosa que nunca a punto del llanto y del sonrojo.<p>

- S-S-Si… - Respondió a penas con los nervios pero eso basto para que el chico estallara en felicidad y la abrazara con suma alegría.

*****¿Esto sera el inicio de mi felicidad?*****

- Si tanto significaba para ti… ¿¡Por qué me traicionaste!? – Gritaba la chica pelirroja ya con la garganta seca y los ojos hinchados por su desesperación.

- Yo… no… - Trataba de responder el peli-verde sin éxito alguno. Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos estaban envueltos en lágrimas, sus brazos suplicaban en abrazar a su esposa que acababa de ser traicionada por él.

- Yo confié en ti Flippy ¿y me pagaste con esto? - Seguía gritando la muchacha mientras se veía sujetándose su cabello con gran fuerza, casi arrancándoselo de la rabia y la impotencia.

- Flaky… y-yo te amo… n-no m-me… - Dijo el chico acercándose lentamente para abrazarla, pero sus intensiones se vieron interrumpidas por una cachetada en su mejilla con toda la fuerza posible de aquella frágil mujer.

- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Aléjate! – Exclamo con mucha fuerza mientras empujaba al chico de la habitación hacia el pasillo de su casa para cerrarle la puerta en su cara con llave. Después simplemente ella se dejo caer abrazándose a sí misma, mientras veía el celular que contenía el mensaje de amor hacia otra mujer. Una propuesta indebida. – "¿Por qué me hiciste esto Flippy?"

La chica simplemente lloraba desconsoladamente, tomaba su pecho con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor, esperaba que todo fuera una mentira, una broma o por lo menos, un sueño pero no. Era la realidad a sus pies. El chico por el otro lado de la puerta simplemente golpeaba los muros, rompía los vidrios de la casa y desataba su rabia con lo que se cruzara, no había explicación ni perdón por su error, su fatal error.

Flaky no aguantaba más, armo fuerzas para levantarse de su lugar para dirigirse hacia su cama, todo abría ocurrido minutos antes, cuando aun ambos estaban durmiendo, un mensaje inesperado en el celular de Flippy y la curiosidad de Flaky fue lo que desato el problema. Ella tomo el celular y leyó el mensaje, él trato de evitarlo sin éxito alguno hasta que ella se dio cuenta del fatal error, una infidelidad de hace meses, mejor dicho, desde que ambos se casaron. La pelirroja veía con dolor las fotos de su feliz matrimonio que se encontraban en el velador, el juramento de amor eterno roto la hacía romper en aun mas llanto, ella era débil y frágil, nerviosa de por sí, nunca fue capaz de expresarse así como lo hizo con Flippy en unos instantes, pero el dolor hizo cambiarla de una manera impresionante.

- "No puedo vivir aquí… debo desaparecer… ¡Debo desaparecer!" – Pensó inmediatamente mientras con algo de temor agarro una maleta empacando sus cosas, su ropa, alguna que otra cosa que tenía a mano en esa habitación y su celular, pensó detenidamente recordando que el aeropuerto estaba cerrado por mantención. Opto por llamar a su mejor amiga, Petunia, la cual rápidamente le marco y esta le contesto.

- Petu, voy para allá…

- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué te oyes tan mal Flaky!? ¿Sucedió algo malo con Flippy? – Se oía agitada e impresionada por la llamada, quizás la voz afligida de Flaky no era la mejor, pero para la voz que tenía se notaba que había hecho algo.

- Voy enseguida simplemente, en tu casa te cuento… – Corto sin más que decir, sin más miro la puerta, algo nerviosa, no quería ver a Flippy a la cara, temía que al verlo en una situación así, terminaría perdonándolo como una tonta, si al final de cuentas Flaky amaba inmensamente a Flippy a pesar de su traición y también…

Se decidió por salir por la ventana ya que el peligro no era demasiado ya que se encontraba en un primer piso, cuidadosa y sin meter mucho ruido salió por ella y se aproximo a correr hasta la casa de su amiga. No se encontraba muy lejos, aproximadamente a 5 cuadras de la suya, por lo que no tardo en llegar y apresurarse a tocar la puerta con suma desesperación. Apenas su amiga abrió esta se lanzo en llanto a abrazarla.

- Petu… ¡Petu! ¡Flippy me engañaba con otra! ¡Nunca me amo, nunca! – Solo lloraba en los brazos de ella sin consuelo alguno.

- Flaky… ¿Cómo es posible? No… - La acogía como podía, se notaba como si no pudiera creer la noticia, pero hacía lo posible para que su amiga se tranquilizara.

La hizo pasar a la sala de estar y la dejo ahí sentada mientras la peli-azul iba por sus cosas, miro a Flaky de pies a cabeza notando que ni siquiera se había cambiado, mejor dicho aun seguía en pijama.

- Flaky… ¿Ni te has cambiado? Pero… ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Qué sucedió? – Expresaba sus incógnitas la chica peli-azul mientras se aproximaba a servirle un agua azucarada a su amiga para los nervios.

Flaky la miro con lágrimas, respiro profundo tratando de relajarse y comenzó a contar todo, su voz se quebraba cada vez que decía el nombre de su amado pero se reponía un poco cada vez que tomaba un sorbo de lo que le había dado su amiga, Petunia la escuchaba con cierta tristeza e impresión por su amiga, pero apenas Flaky menciono lo de irse en un avión su rostro cambio completamente a uno pensativo pero a la vez sonriente.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices Flaky? Incluso… con "eso" – Dijo la peli-azul mirándola mientras se acercaba a tomarle sus manos.

- Y-Ya no tengo… n-nada Petu… F-Flippy era todo para mí y… e-espero que comprendas mi decisión, ¡p-pero a ti nunca te olvidare! Te llamare siempre cuando pueda, s-solo deja quedarme aquí por e-este día, m-mañana yo ya no e-existiré.

Petunia la miro pensativa, sin más después le dio una sonrisa y la abrazo con fuerza y mucho cariño.

- Te apoyare en lo que sea Flaky…

*****¿Será tan así como promete?*****

Flippy se encontraba aun en su destruida casa acabado, sin ánimos de vida, de nada. Estaba acostado entre los vidrios rotos mientras lloraba con el corazón destrozado, no paraba de llorar, el mismo se había provocado cientos de cortes en todo su cuerpo que se encontraba envuelto en su sangre, quería morir pero algo se lo impedía, algo… quizás ¿Su error?

Se paró de su lugar, no podía quedarse eternamente ahí aunque lo deseara con su alma, se aproximo hasta la habitación donde supuestamente estaría su esposa y sin más golpeo la puerta con desesperación.

- ¡Flaky! ¡Perdóname amor, perdóname! – Su desesperación y su llanto hacia simplemente que la escena fuera más deprimente aun. El chico al no notar respuesta temió lo peor, un suicidio. Golpeo aun más fuerte la puerta para luego derribarla y notar que no había nadie adentro, solo una ventana abierta sin rastro de su amada ni de sus cosas. – Flaky… no… - Termino cayendo arrodillado al suelo tomándose la cabeza con cierta desesperación. – Te perdí…

- "¡Jajajajajaja!"

*****¿Es como realmente se cree?*****

La pelirroja se encontraba en el cuarto de visitas sentada ya siendo muy de noche en la cama donde Petunia le había indicado, siempre dormía allí cuando Flippy no aparecía por la noche pero esta vez era distinto, ella solo miraba un punto fijo con la mirada vacía, escuchaba a Petunia hablar por teléfono haciendo una reservación de pasaje de avión para mañana a primera hora. Flaky simplemente estaba ida en su mente, ida en sus recuerdos, en todo su mundo.

- Flaky… ¡Reacciona! – Petunia se encontraba frente a ella tratando de hacerla reaccionar, tardo unos largos segundos antes que ella pudiera dirigirle la mirada apagada que poseía. – Mañana a las 7 A.M. es tu vuelo…

- G…Gra… cias… - Agradeció la pelirroja con una voz muy ida y dejándose caer a la almohada de la cama para quedarse dormida totalmente.

Petunia solo guardo silencio para no despertar a su amiga mientras tomaba una cobija y la abrigaba. A los pocos minutos sintió como golpeaban su puerta, sin más ella cerro la habitación de Flaky para luego dirigirse a la entrada abriendo la puerta para ver a su ofuscado visitante.

- Así que… - Dijo mirando al "desconocido" de la puerta mientras se apoyaba en el marco de esta observando directamente a los ojos de este. - ¿Creyeron que eras tú?

- Cállate y déjame pasar… ¡Debo explicarle! – Dijo el chico que para sorpresa de pocos era Flippy quien andaba con sus pantalones y chaqueta militar para ocultar algunas de las heridas que se había auto provocado pero que aun muchas estaban a la vista.

- Lo siento Flippy… yo quiero ser feliz también… - Dijo Petunia mientras le sonreía con ternura y después con malicia.

- ¿F-Feliz…? – Se limito a responder el peli-verde quien bruscamente cayó al suelo tomándose la cabeza fuertemente, sintiendo un dolor agobiante en la sien. Sus ojos verde esmeralda rápidamente pasaron a un color amarillo. Después de este cambio el chico lentamente miro a Petunia con una sonrisa retorcida. – Pronto lo seremos Petunia…

*****¿Es esa felicidad?*****

Los cantos de los pájaros se escuchaban por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba la pelirroja, la cual esta se despertó de su sueño y se paro perezosamente de la cama, observo la hora dándose cuenta que recién eran las 6 A.M.

Su vuelo era en una hora.

Rápidamente se cambio de ropa arreglándose vagamente su alborotado cabello, se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y trato de abrir la puerta que para su sorpresa estaba con pestillo. Se extraño bastante por ello y sin más lo retiro y salió por ella. Paso por el pasillo de la casa notando que la habitación de Petunia también se hallaba cerrada. No quería molestar mas, solo quería irse, entonces se apresuro en buscar lápiz y papel y dejar una nota debajo de la puerta antes de irse.

Abrió la puerta de salida y miro hacia atrás, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir como le caía una lagrima, los recuerdos y la posibilidad de haber tenido un final feliz se vieron hecho añicos de un segundo a otro, pero a pesar de todo no podia dejar de pensar en Flippy a pesar de que le dolia el alma. Después de unos minutos de recuerdo sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta se apresuro en ir hasta el aeropuerto, dejando todo atrás sin quitarse de la mente a su amado Flippy.

*****¿Es eso desaparecer?*****

La peli-azul se encontraba descansando en su cama cuando su celular sonó recibiendo un mensaje, la chica con delicadeza lo cogió, solo era un mensaje del aeropuerto que ni se tomo la molestia de revisarlo, sin mas estaba a punto de volverse a dormir cuando recordó observando la hora, ya eran las 9 A.M.

- ¡Flaky! – Se apresuro a decir y a levantarse de la cama rápidamente para abrir la puerta de su habitación, sin más sintió una pequeña brisa notando que la puerta de su hogar se encontraba abierta, y sin rastros de la pelirroja. – Flaky… - La chica peli-azul se sentía bastante deprimida pero a la vez victoriosa, sin más cerró la puerta principal y volvió a su habitación tranquilamente para despertar a su amado. – Fliqpy… ya no está, somos solo nosotros dos… - El chico abrió los ojos y la miro con sus ojos amarillentos.

- Al fin… - Sonrió con malicia mientras la acercaba para besarla, pero de la nada se aparto de ella. – Este iluso no se atreve a perder… que imbécil.

Petunia simplemente soltó una pequeña risa, ya despreocupada por todo, pero de la nada noto en el suelo una hoja de papel con algo escrito, llamándole la atención lo recogió y lo leyó, inmediatamente algunas lagrimas se asomaron por su mejilla, el peli-verde la quedo mirando extrañado, estaba a punto de rebatarle la hoja cuando esta reacciono y se separo de él apartando la hoja.

- Necesito que Flippy lea esto… ¡ahora! –Dijo con algo de desesperación. – Fliqpy… amor… fuimos demasiado lejos…

- ¿Eh…? – El chico solo la miro demasiado extrañado con una mueca, sin más sentía como su "otro yo" trataba de salir a la luz, este rio y simplemente se dejo, convirtiéndose en Flippy.

- ¿Flippy? – La chica lo miro a los ojos asegurándose que fuera él, sin más noto el color verde esmeralda y le entrego la carta, el chico la recibió y empezó a leerla con una mirada muy perdida y el corazón roto.

"_Mi mensaje de despedida:_

_Creo que mi corazón termino completamente roto tras todo esto,  
>siento Petu por ti, que te deje sola, perdóname si fui mala,<br>pero esta decisión va mas allá que todo, me apoyaste en esto y te lo agradezco,  
>pero nunca podre ser capaz de olvidarte… Ni siquiera a Flippy.<em>

_Por favor Petu, haz que Flippy lea esto ultimo._

_Flippy, a pesar de lo que hiciste en todo este tiempo fuiste lo mejor de mi vida,  
>no lo puedo negar, mi corazón roto aun te ama y te amara por siempre,<br>pudimos ser una pareja feliz, una familia feliz pero no,  
>ahora te digo adiós para siempre.<em>

_Solo quería dejarte un último mensaje antes de desaparecer por completo,  
>ese mismo día planeaba llevarte al lugar donde nos conocimos,<br>debajo de ese árbol donde me defendiste de esos ladrones,  
>donde me juraste amor eterno y nos casamos,<br>planeaba decirte todo lo que te amaba,  
>darte mis sentimientos mas puros y por sobre todo…<em>

_Decirte que estaba esperando felizmente un hijo tuyo._

_Flaky."_

*****¿Es este mi final?*****


End file.
